


Magic

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2020, England is oblivious, Fluff, Get it?????, M/M, Plotless Fluff, Pre-Relationship, anyway, england's the sugar daddy, jk but actually not kidding, norway just wants to make out with two bfs, norway's the manly one, romania is oblivious, romania is the cute one, they're the magic club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: The Black Magic Club isn't for making out during school hours, but it definitely should be, in Norway's opinion.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Norway (Hetalia)/Romania (Hetalia)
Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff piece to end out the week. It's all fluff, all day. I just want England being an oblivious tsundere with Norway trying to seduce him and Romania succeeding in seducing them both, by accident. Love this trio, it needs more content.

"Romania," England muttered, holding both hands over his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you not to come into the club covered in blood?"

"How many times have you told me so far?" Romania asked.

"Thirty eight," Norway responded.

"A couple more times, probably," Romania teased. "Anyway, this isn't real blood."

"Romania, how many times do I have to tell you that animal blood counts as real blood?" England questioned.

Romania stuck his tongue out, then gagged a bit when he got the red liquid on his tongue.

"It's paint," he whined. "Bulgaria made me hold it while he was painting something. He ended up dumping it all over me!"

"That's rude," Norway hummed.

England didn't even have to look to know that Norway had already gotten a wet washrag to scrub the paint off Romania's face. England glanced over anyway, because Romania's face was cute when he pouted at Norway for being too rough. Norway was immune, but England wasn't.

"See if I ever help him with his homework, again," Romania grumbled, looking at his ruined uniform. "The school said they won't give me anymore uniforms to replace "uniforms ruined by red liquid." Why'd they have to be so specific?"

"You can borrow one of mine," England stated, then blushed. "If you want!"

"That'd be really nice, England!" Romania chirped, grinning at him. "Thanks!"

"You can't borrow any of mine," Norway said, poking him in the stomach. "That's what you get for being taller."

"By a centimetre!" Romania argued.

"That's enough," Norway huffed.

"Well that's fine, because my darling England is willing to share," Romania announced, flouncing over to grasp England's arm. "Hmm, Dearest?"

"I hate you, never talk to me again," England replied, face scarlet.

Romania laughed at him. Norway grabbed his other arm.

"You'd share with me, too, right?" Norway pouted, using England's biggest weakness because he was evil.

"Y-yeah," England squeaked.

"Me or Romania?" Norway asked suddenly.

"What?" England and Romania asked, both confused.

"Who would you share with?" Norway asked, because he was definitely evil.

England glanced at Romania. He was laughing at the question and the cutesy way Norway asked it. His fangs were cute. He looked like one of the spiky-toothed creatures England saw hanging around sometimes. Norway looked more masculine. He was hard to look at directly, too handsome for England's comfort. Whenever he pouted or teased, he was adorable. It was lose-lose.

"I have three shirts," England huffed.

Norway stared at him. He leaned forward until his mouth brushed against England's ear.

"You're so dumb," he stated, then smacked his cheek with a loud kiss.

Romania followed the action, since he liked giving kisses. Then, Romania leaned over and pecked Norway's nose. In the end, both Norway and England were out for the count, clutching their chests. Romania wondered why they were both whining about him winning. He hadn't even known there was a competition.


End file.
